Lesson 598
Everyone Has a Terminal Between Their Legs is the 598th chapter in Gintama. The Yorozuya comes back, Kabukichou fights back, and a familiar someone starts the counterattack. Story The Liberation Army watches on in surprise as Otose chastises the Yorozuya for arriving late, leading to their home being destroyed. Gintoki says its fine since they'll take everything back but he will at least say "We're home." Gintoki tells the army that it is courtesy in this country for strangers to take off their shoes when entering someone's home. But thanks to their rampage through the city, he retorts that instead of talking about good and evil, the army should think about politeness. He then demands that they get off his Yorozuya sign and don't enter his country with their stinking feet. The soldiers fire back that there was no longer a country but are interrupted by an attack from behind by Sadaharu. Distracted, the army is beaten back by Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi. Gintoki goes through the men and declares that the army may have destroyed the terminal but they haven't destroyed the "terminal" between the peoples' legs. If they failed to break that, then they won't control Earth. He even adds that there are "terminals" between the legs of cabaret and robot girls as well. Tae and Tama grab their captors and use them to knock out the surrounding soldiers before throwing them directly at Gintoki's crotch as punishment for his statement about them. Then Kagura, with Otose in her arm, jumps on Gintoki while he tries to recover, firing at the men with her umbrella gun. The soldiers decide to shoot before being hit by tank fire from Gengai. He's happy that the Yorozuya returned and proclaims how he has been maintaining his machines for this day where he goes to war with Gintoki. Unfortunately, while stopping to wait for everyone to get on his tank, Gengai had partially ran over Gintoki, specifically his already injured crotch. The army starts to surround the tank, which quickly drives off with Gintoki desperately holding on. Otose is amused in Gengai's expression in his enjoyment of fighting, as if the person everyone's been waiting for has finally returned. The mechanic denies that Gintoki echoes his son, though she never says as such and retorts about her relieved expression despite her house's destruction. Otose denies that Gintoki is like her husband, though Gengai never says as such but she admits that their respective deceased loved ones would have had the same expressions as them. The entire Kabuki district, including Saigou and his okama, Katsuo and his yakuza, Tetsuko, Tatsumi, Kozenigata and Heji and Kyoushirou, all quietly watch the explosions and running army. Gengai's tank stops at an alley, firing smoke at a few soldiers who are then beaten by the Yorozuya trio. The trio freezes in shock at the scene in front of them while Otose finishes that their loved ones would have admitted that this is how Kabukichou should be. Said scene is the people of the district fighting and actually beating the Army. A soldier cries out why were they fighting them when the men were here to save them from the Tendoushuu. He and a few other soldiers are knocked out when someone, Saigou, jumps from a rooftop to land on them, declaring that they need no help since they have long since been free. The okama attack and the army starts to retaliate before being knocked out by another figure jumping off a rooftop to land on them, agreeing with Saigou's words. Unlike the stronger okama leader, the figure, Yakuza leader Katsuo, ended up injuring himself in trying to act cool. The Yorozuya mow through the soldiers to reach them. Saigou is happy that Gintoki is back and Katsuo admits that his usual over the top entrances put the yakuza to shame. The two wonder if Gintoki has any chance of winning when picking a fight with the universe. Gintoki admits that even if their country unite with the rest of the world it won't be enough. The best they can do is stop the war by winning a fight of words. Meanwhile, in one of the larger spaceships hoovering over Earth, the generals learn of the revolts in Japan that was almost succeeding in driving them off. A general dismisses them as inferior to their great army of thirty planets. But another general admits that this revolt was most likely because they let their army go wild. A third believes that this was the spoils of victory as they plan to conquer Earth and eliminate the humans. The meeting is interrupted by a messenger giving word that a representative of the country's government was here to meet them, although there supposedly should not be one. A small army confronts the guests, who are revealed to be Nobu Nobu and his "retainers", Katsura and Sakamoto. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu *Otose *Shimura Tae *Tama (cameo) *Catherine (cameo) *Hiraga Gengai *Saigou Tokumori *Kurogoma Katsuo *Kozenigata Heiji (cameo) *Haji (cameo) *Murata Tetsuko (cameo) *Tatsumi (cameo) *Honjou Kyoushirou (cameo) *Sakamoto Tatsuma (cameo) *Katsura Kotarou (cameo) *Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu (cameo) Quotes Category:Chapters